Aloha Oe
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: Reedited wo lyrics! Snape steps in the way of a Deadly curse and is dying in somone's arms. No Slash. Tissue Warning! COMPLETED STORY


Aloha Oe 

By Ms. Neptune Holmes

Konnichiwa! Minna-san! (Hi everyone!) I re-did this story a little. I'd like to thank my BETA- reader, Snidgey Jaguarni, for the HUGE help that was given to making this story better. DOMO ARIGATO! (Thank you so much!) I'd also like tp extend my thanks to those who have Read/reviewed this fic and those who will in the future.

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER AND CO. DO NOT BELONG TO ME! THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING! THERE! HAPPY?

_Regain composure_ Now, on with the show!

* * *

"POTTER! WATCH OUT!"

Harry Potter turned to see Lord Voldemort, in black robes and a smile appearing on his face, pointing his phoenix filled wand at him.

"LETITUDO MORTALIS!" The Dark Lord screamed, a deadly stream of dark purple light emanating from it.

The black haired boy could only stand there in shock. It was as though a spell had glued him to that spot. Voldemort had learned this spell during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and had used it to murder those so close to him; Ron, Herimione, Hagrid, Ginny, and even his rival of seven years Draco Malfoy. Harry strongly disliked the blond haired Slytherin, but even he didn't deserve to die like that. The seventeen year old boy had discovered that the spell causes the body to slowly shut down, divising a slow, painful death. He'd seen it enough times this past year to know what takes place. This war between him and the most evil wizard of all time had cost him his friends, and Voldemort would pay for it. He was only one month from graduating, and had smiled at the day when he, his best friends, and housmates would recieve their Hogwarts diplomas. But Harry's dreams of happiness seemed to come to a abrupt halt as the darkness that the Dark Lord had spread had brought on a battle that caused death and distruction...

"POTTER!" he heard the voice of his Potions Master, Severus Snape echoing through his ears, and then a heavy pain as he suddenly seemed to go flying, and landed hard on the dew draped earth. A scream filled the night sky unpredictibly. Harry Potter turned rapidly, and saw the Potions Master, bathed in the purple light, eyes bulging with terror and pain. Then, it came to a quick halt. Snape fell to the ground, groaning and only a few minutes to live.

"Professor Snape!" he heard himself cry out. The boy came to the older man's side, gently lifting him into his lap. The greasy haired professor's eyes were closed. Was he was already departed from this world? A gasp from the Potions Master answered that question. Snape's eyes opened, revealing pain and misery. Voldemort sneered.

"How touching, the Golden Boy and the Traitor. ADVA-!"

But an odd thing happened, a shield appeared around the pairjust as the dark wizard uttered the curse.

"Professor Snape, sir? are you alright?" Potter asked.

"Oh yes, Potter, I'm just enjoying the rays at the beach. Do I look alright?" Snape snarled. Okay, sarcasm. Snape was being his normal self again.

"Professor, I'm so sorry. You didn't have to..." The lanky boy said all this in a halting voice.

Why? Why did there have to be Yet ANOTHER victim of Voldemort's wrath?

"Shut it, Potter. It doesn't matter if anyone else lives or dies. It's YOU that matters. You're the only one-" The greasy haired man snapped, but was seized in a convulsion. He gasped and squirmed with agony, which only ceased after a minute or so. The former Potions Master started talking again, this time with a more quiet tone.

"Don't worry. I know you won't believe me, but I know you can win. I kind of figured you could, since you were a baby and defeated Vol-" Snape stopped. It seemed harder to say his name now, "Voldemort. I knew you had guts when you mouthed off to me in Potions that first year. "

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks Professor." After a brief hesitation, he continued. "And I- I never thanked you for saving my life that first year, so- thank-you."

"Run Potter." Snape said in a hoarse tone

"What? Professor I can't leave you here-" The boy protested

"DO AS I SAY POTTER! RUN!"

The younger man stood heistantly and faced The Forbidden Forest. Only once did he look back at the dying man. It only made him run faster and harder into the forboding landscape. Harry ran with all his might into the dark wood. Despite everything, despite the fact that Snape was left alone to die, he had to flee.

A light wind had picked up, and Harry felt that Snape's soul had joined it.

He whispered into the night, "Good bye Professor Snape."

The End

Well, that's the end of my story. I do hope you enjoyed it. _watches everyone break into hysterical sobbing_ Oookkaayy... A few notes. LETITUDO MORTALIS; rougly translated means "Slow Death" Thanks for tuning in! ALOHA!


End file.
